ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Godfall
(January 15, 2012. Beron and Linmis are flying towards Arkham Asylum, in the Batplane, to stop Captain Cold from releasing prisoners.) * Linmis: So, what if Cold’s pulling criminals out of Arkham? They're the worst of the worst. * Beron: He's going to kill them, Linmis. * Linmis: Sound like justice to me. * Beron: Killing people isn't justice. Cold can't see that. He's grieving. He needs time to heal. * Linmis: Yeah. And what if it had been Milsons Point? If The Joker had killed me, your own son? (After a pause...) Thought you'd say that. (Suddenly, the Batplane loses control. It engages auto-pilot, which would take them back to the Batcave.) * Linmis: It's not responding. We're being taken back to the Batcave. * Beron: Prepare to eject. (And Beron engages the eject button, which pulls them out of the plane. They both fly towards Arkham using their cape. Using Boom tubes, The Gangster Bug teleports himself into the place, where Beron was detected. He aims his laser gun, hitting Linmis and Beron falls into one of the terraces. Beron appears in front of the Gangster Bug.) * Beron: A warning shot, Gangster Bug? * Gangster Bug: I won't hurt you unless I have to. * Beron: You're gonna have to. * Gangster Bug: My friends were in Sydney, Beron! Hunwen, Gweltam, gone... We do this, that never happens again. * Beron: You're right to be angry. But it's not a blank check and the Justice League isn't a death squad. (They fight. Despite getting hit, Beron knocks out the Gangster Bug.) * Beron: Rethink your strategy. (They continue the fight, but near the end, the Gangster Bug breaks free and they clash.) * Gangster Bug: The shots are getting closer. * Beron: But you're still missing. (They tie. Beron defeats the Gangster Bug with his super-move.) * Beron: You don't see it yet, but Snart is wrong. (Linmis arrives. Looking towards Linmis...) Your glider skills need work. * Linmis: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. * Beron: Let's go. (Both take out their bat-ropes and move further towards Arkham. Both of them reach Arkham Asylum and tackle the guards guarding the gate.) * Linmis: So, you won't kill, but you're fine with traumatic brain injuries. * Beron: Secure the loading docks. (Beron moves further towards the main door to Arkham Asylum, just when Toxic Jack appears.) * Toxic Jack: Here to help, Beron? (He kicks the gate with brute force.) * Beron: Yes. To keep you and the Puppet Master from making a terrible mistake. * Toxic Jack: None of us wanted this. But the Puppet Master forced our hand. Sydney changed the world. Now, we have to change with it. * Beron: Not like this. * Toxic Jack: Of all people, I thought you would understand. (They fight. Beron gets the upper hand.) * Beron: Your terror ends now. (But near the end of it, Toxic Jack breaks free of his combo and they clash.) * Toxic Jack: You can’t save Gotham. * Beron: I never quit. (Beron wins the clash and the fight. Toxic Jack feels weak, allowing Beron to tie his chain hook around him.) * Beron: I need you to tell me the truth. Where is he? * Toxic Jack: (Trying to free himself, but unsuccessful.) Cellblock C. You can't turn your back on him. He needs you! * Beron: (Dropping the hook) That's why I came. (And he goes towards Cellblock C to find Captain Cold. Prisoners in Asylum move in lines. They're unaware of the place they're being taken to.) * A prisoner: (Tossing down a doctor's pad) Doc, what are they gonna do with us? Where we going? (He grabs hold of the doctor forcefully as a hostage.) I ain't going nowhere till you tell me what's happening! * Captain Cold: Get back in line! (Cold comes towards him through a hallway. Prisoners make way out of fright.) Now. (The prisoner leaves the doctor and gets back in line. Beron breaks through the rooftop glass of Cellblock C and confronts Cold.) Two minutes. (He signals everyone to leave Beron and him alone.) * Beron: You're better than this, Cold. * Captain Cold: These inmates are irredeemable. They're thieves. Rapists. Murderers like the Puppet Master. That's the problem with fighting for truth and justice. The battle never ends. * Beron: And executing them will end it? First Lisan, now this... when does it stop? * Captain Cold: When there's no more crime. When people can live without fear. We want the same thing, Robin... * Beron: I wanted to kill my parents' murderer. I could have. (Linmis peeks in through a wall.) But that's not the life they wanted for me. And it's not the life Lisa would want for you. * Captain Cold: (Gets angry. He aims his gun at Beron.) Don't you put that on me...? (He firms his fist, when suddenly his gun loses its power. Reason - Beron was holding a fire grenade which incapacitates Cold’s gun.) A fire grenade? * Beron: To dull your gun’s powers. You need to stop. Take time to grieve. Before it's too late. * Captain Cold: You wouldn't... (He is interrupted by Beron, who detonates the solar grenade.) * Linmis: Oh, my... * Captain Cold: You're supposed to be my friend... * Beron: This is why I’ve to stop you. (The two acrobats fight, but as the fight reaches breaking point, Snart breaks free and they clash.) * Captain Cold: No one’s scared of the bat now. * Beron: Don’t bet on it. (They tie. Captain Cold tried his best but it was not good enough to beat Beron and is ousted.) * Beron: I'm sorry, Snart. (He brings a lasso to tie Snart.) * Captain Cold: (In pain) Get away from me... (Just then, the Puppet Master brings an inmate, named Victor, hand cuffed.) * Puppet Master: Look who I found... Victor Zsasz. Psychopath. (Holding a knife under Victor's neck) How many women have you killed? * Victor Zsasz: 121? * Puppet Master: 121. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me. * Beron: Puppet Master, let him go. * Puppet Master: You'd rather fight your friends than the real problem. * Beron: I'm warning you, Joker. * Puppet Master: Me? (Knocking Victor's knee) You didn't raise Batboy. The League of Assassins did. (He slits the inmate, Victor's throat, killing him.) Problem solved. Who's next? * Beron: (Gets angered) Dammit, Joker! This is a line we do not cross. (He goes to catch the Puppet Master, who kicks him back. Beron feels ashamed and betrayed by the Puppet Master.) * Linmis: Stay on your side, Joker. We'll be on both sides. (Beron and the Puppet Master fight. The clown used acrobatics, but Beron matched his skills and knocked him down with one of his own attacks at the right time. The same pattern repeats itself.) * Beron: Finding it hard to smile? (They keep fighting, but the clown breaks free of his combo and they clash.) * Puppet Master: And people think I can't fight! * Beron: You're still a step slow. (Beron wins the clash and defeats the Puppet Master, the Clown Prince of Crime.) * Beron: Joker, I... I never meant to. * Puppet Master: You coward. We're at war with these animals! You think you're better than him? (In agony) You let the Batboy keep on killing. You couldn't save Lisa, or Jason, or anyone! * Captain Cold: That's enough. Let's go. * Puppet Master: But the inmates— * Captain Cold: Not today. (The Puppet Master & Cold hold hands and walk away from Arkham. Beron grieves witnessing a death. He feels let down by Cold’s anti-heroism and feels unsuccessful. The scene cuts as we go to February 1, 2012. In a TV news channel, Beron speaks: "It's been years since the Regime fell. Kaos is behind bars. The Puppet Master, the ultimate enemy, is there with Cold. But we can't ever forget why we put them there. We must stay vigilant." Beron looks down from his office at Perth when Lamil (Sinestro) enters. He pauses the news relay.) * Lamil: I thought your goal was to reassure people, Beron. You're not alone in rebuilding L.A. and New York. But if we don't change some minds soon... * Beron: Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR firm, Lamil. * Lamil: Convincing folks to move back to these cities is a lot harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock them down again. * Beron: Cold’s never getting out. I made that clear. * Lamil: But Hanso, Lipra and Lenat--they're still out there, somewhere, and seemingly immune to prosecution by the Puppet Master. I know you built Brother Eye to keep tabs on all those loose ends. But the public doesn't know. * Beron: Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists. * Lamil: Well, then at least follow one bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for. * Beron: What's that? * Lamil: Be a little less Batman, a little more Billionaire playboy. Get out around town in the daylight. And smile. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile. * Beron: (In agreement) Hmm. (A device rings in the background.) * Lamil: That would be your other job. (The ringing continues.) Beron, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves. Not even you. (Scene cuts. Now, in an exit lobby, Cleral and Darna wait for Beron.) * Cleral: (Looking around, jokingly) As a reception area, this place needs a lot of work. (Beron arrives.) * Beron: Darna (a.k.a Black Canary), Cleral (a.k.a Green Arrow)--thanks for coming on short notice. * Darna: You're lucky we found a sitter. (Cleral and Darna move towards Beron. He presses against a wall, which opens into a secretive elevator. All three of them enter into it. The elevator reaches North Sydney Subway, which was now the Batcave.) * Beron: My great grandfather built the original L.A. Underground. But these days... it's the Batcave. (The three of them walk in further towards the Brother Eye, a system of bat-computers equipped with the latest Source Energy scanners, which searches the Multiverse for threats to their world and others.) And this is Brother Eye. * Cleral: (Seeing at it) More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub? * Beron: More than that. A communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble's here. * Darna: Must take a real genius to operate... (Seated at one of those chairs operating the Brother Eye, was Dylar aka Poison Ivy.) * Dylar: I dunno about "genius", but I do got a PhD. (blows a bubble gum. She goes and hugs Darna.) Darna, Darna’s hubby! You sure came a long way... * Cleral: A world away. But the change of scenery is nice. * Darna: I was surprised you called, Beron. Things seem to be going well. So what’s up? * Beron: Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, but we're stretched thin. Vulnerable. Dylar, show them what you found. * Dylar: Right-o, Bats. (Goes to a computer and displays the map of Africa with a red spot of an impending attack.) The Troll. Everyone's favorite talking ape. He's got himself a band of bozos, calls them "The Society." * Beron: My mole in Gorilla City says The Troll planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know. * Dylar: One thing, we do know. Toxic Jack’s gonna ship the troll a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout at Slaughter Swamp. Very mosquito-y. * Cleral: Good thing I packed my bug spray. * Beron: I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to the Troll. * Darna: Not joining us for the party? * Beron: Unfortunately, I can't leave L.A. without worrying the public. * Dylar: (Joining shoulders with Darna) Don't worry, Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong? (Both of them walk away.) * Cleral: (confused) I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Dylar? * Beron: She's a different person since Nisab died. Mostly. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2